botbgamefandomcom-20200213-history
Hanzo Tenshou
"Faster! Faster! Pick up the pace, slowpoke! I could see that coming from a mile away!" Hanzo Tenshou (ハンゾ 。 天保) is a character from the Blood On The Battlefield series made by Deviantart user MajorKrystalFan. He acts as a villain/former hero character in the main story. Story: Hanzo is a samurai who acted as one of the 7 Fabled Heroes, a faction who took down the demon king Naozumi 50 years before the events of BOTB. He hails from Kobe, Japan. When the battle ended, Hanzo was one of the only ones left unharmed. He then travelled back to Japan to become a teacher of his martial art - Swallow Moon Blade Iaido. Unfortunately, that business didn't go to plan as he had hoped; because of him being used to his ridiculous training regimen and applying it to his classes, students would either drop out the day they signed up or pass out - or even die - from overexhaustion. Realising this wasn't working and he was losing money fast, he decided to adopt a daughter from a local orphanage: the Scottish born Miranda Greensworth. He treated her well outside of training, but remained as strict as he thought he should be. Miranda certainly was gifted, but suffered the same fate as the other students, passing out cold and fell into a coma. Deeming himself not responsible, Hanzo left her to die and followed his new companions Loki & Maverick. Upon hearing she was alive, his new goal has become to find her...and kill her. By Blood On The Battlefield: Apocalypse, he finally managed to track down and corner Miranda and kill her after a fight, stabbing her through the mouth...only to be killed shortly after by Rai. Appearance: Hanzo has Asian-dark skin. His hair is styled in a horseshoe, mixed with a mohawk that transitions into a ponytail, with a matching goatee of course. His whole right side & back are completely tattooed with various designs. He wears black wristbands, black hakama held up by a red belt and black foot guards. His sword has a brownish hilt and reaches almost as long as his arm. Personality: While polite and respectful most of the time, Hanzo is otherwise incredibly cocky, mocking those who are not as well-trained as he is, even to those with no training at all. Powers: Superhuman Stamina '''- Thanks to his training, Hanzo doesn't get tired quickly, if at all. '''Lightning-fast Reflexes - Like with his stamina, Hanzo is trained well enough to be able to slash a bullet out of the air, even at point-blank range. Superhuman Resiliency - Hanzo is able to withstand most attacks from weapons, especially swords. Haemokinesis - Hanzo has the ability to control his blood, using it to create projectiles. On top of this, he can almost instantly heal whatever wound he created. Fighting Style: Hanzo uses a mixture of karate styles as well as his own style of Iaido and his haemokinesis ability. His main special attack, Rekka Zan, allows him to attack with different angles up to 3x, much like Street Fighter character Fei Long's Rekkaken. His blood-related attacks cost a little bit of health, but can deal a great amount of damage if used in the right hands. Feats: -Aided in defeating Naozumi. -Deflected machine gun bullets using his sword. -Defeated Loki once on his own. Trivia: -His 3 ex wives divorced him for the same reason - all work, no time for home. -The ideas for Hanzo came from Guilty Gear character Johnny Sfondi & Mortal Kombat character Skarlet. Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters born in Japan Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:Members of 7 Fabled Heroes Category:Weapon Specialist Characters Category:Characters born in August Category:Speed Demon Characters Category:Grappling Characters Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters